


Christmas Morning

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Ficlets [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Christmas is not the same without Latts.





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Bine, who wanted some Willy/Latts so I wrote her some.

Christmas is not the same without Latts there. It’s not like Tom didn’t expect that, but there’s nothing like actually experiencing Christmas without Latts to drive it home.  
Burky is there of course, and faced with his enthusiasm Tom at least tries to make an effort to get excited about decorating their apartment, but it’s just not the same.  
He’s not really feeling up for Christmas by the time Christmas morning comes around, and his plans include hiding in his bed as long as possible and maybe moping on the couch for the rest of the day, but instead he gets to wake up at ass o’clock in the morning because some idiot is ringing the doorbell. Tom grumbles as he gets up and goes to open it when the ringing won’t stop after five minutes. But all complaints get stuck in his throat when he opens and sees Latts standing outside the door.  
He’s wearing a Santa hat, and there’s a soft smile on his face.  
“Merry Christmas,” he says.  
And Tom’s kind of speechless right now so he just hugs him and lets his head fall against his shoulder. The way Latts sinks into it tells him that he gets it. Maybe this Christmas will turn out alright after all.


End file.
